This invention consists of a bicycle with a new type of propulsion and a novel type of mechanism that includes a spring motor by which it is driven. It is designed for higher speed and minimal exertion for the rider. Its primary function is to permit the rider to wind up a spring with its weight and natural movements and to have then the spring drive the bicycle.
It is operated by a foot mechanism that utilizes exclusively the force of the weight and natural movements of the rider. Unlike the conventional bicycle it has no rotary type crank device but it is provided instead with lever arms mounted on oscillating shafts on opposite sides of the bicycle frame and projecting backwardly. On their extremities the lever arms have pedals projecting outwardly and adapted to receive the rider's feet. The rider can depress them by leaning om them simultaneously or alternately, in their complete span or in part of it. Each of them is provided with a spring which enables it to be released up whenever the pressure of the foot is relieved. When depressed they set in motion the mechanism that winds a spring mounted into a drum incorporated in the rear wheel of the bicycle. The spring unwinds on its outer end thus causing the spring drum to rotate and the spring drum rotates the wheel journaled on it. Speed variations can be obtained with an improved speed control device because driving power is continuously applied, without even the rider being aware of it. The simple, almost natural movements of the rider should provide a normal, comfortable ride; by leaning on the pedals in fast successive motions as if by walking lively a higher speed than that of conventional bicycle should be attained. The faster the spring winds up the faster it unwinds.
The structure of the bicycle frame may vary slightly from that of conventional bicycle to adapt the new mechanism that is hereinafter described. It comprises a saddle on its upper-rear portion; dual rear fork members extending diagonally from saddle to rear wheel and having slots to receive the axle of rear wheel; a diagonal bar extending slightly more forward than in conventional bicycle from saddle to its lower part where lever arms are mounted; a top horizontal bar extending from saddle to its front part; a diagonal member bar connecting front and lower portions of frame; dual member bars extending from convergence of diagonal bars, connecting upper rear and upper front portion of frame, to lower rear wheel fork members.
Brakes are the same as in conventional bicycle. Handle bars also are the same but are used by the rider exclusively for steering and balancing the body while in conventional bicycle handle bars are also used by the rider to help apply a more effective pedal pressure.
Object of this invention is to provide a pedal pressure, with the present drive assembly, that can be more effectively applied than in conventional bicycle.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a new lever action bicycle drive in which the two lever arms are operable simultaneously, alternately, in their complete span or in part of it, whereby the riding may be facilitated. Moreover the favorable radius of lever arm action facilitates the rider even more in applying power.
Another object of this invention is to provide a drive mechanism for a bicycle whereby the lever arms delivers power through a spur gear thus increasing the bicycle speed.
A further object of this invention is to develop a spring motor in which energy can be stored. This can give the rider a fast start by releasing energy stored in the spring. This spring motor can also provide the rider with a fast start by means of few downstrokes on one of the level arms when no energy in the spring is stored.